Yes I've falling, but I can't seem to find the words
by We'd remember tonight
Summary: "Everyone sees it but you." She said "You're in love dumbass." A little fluff where everybody teasing Stefan about his feeling for Caroline but he doesn't get it (because I think we could all use it) - I'm turning this into a bunch of one-shots about the characters of the show teesing steroline...feel free to leave requests, I'll try my best to make them all happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't claim to own the vampire diaries in any way blah, blah, blah you know the rest

_**A/N:**_**Pretended that Liz doesn't have Cancer and Lexi was with Damon and Bonnie **

**(I know it's not the best but I hope you enjoy it)**

_**Summary**__**:**_** "**Everyone sees it but you." She said "You're in love dumbass." A little fluff where everybody teasing Stefan about his feeling to Caroline but he doesn't get it (Because I think we could all use it)

* * *

_**\- Yes I've falling, but I can't seem to find the words -**_

* * *

"Wow."

"I know right? Yo busboy! Two shots please." Damon shouts at Matt who rolled his eyes_, If only Elena didn't love him _he thinks but refills the glasses and hand them back to Damon.

"I mean how can someone be so blind?" Damon said sliding the second glass to Alaric and turned around as well, watching as Stefan tried talk to Caroline who did all she could to ignore him.

"I was gonna say he's really oblivious but yeah, yours works too." Alaric laughed finishing his shot "He really doesn't realize it, does he?" He said a few minutes later, looking at Damon "Nope." Damon grinned "But then again broody was never much of a genius." Stefan shot them a glare from the other side of the bar, obviously listening to their conversation.

"Never thought I'd agree with Damon." Caroline muttered under her breath picking up her books and putting them in her bag, she couldn't study with Stefan all over her, and left.

Stefan sighed and ran his hand through his hair before heading towards Alaric and Damon, miserable.

"Strike out?" Damon teased when Matt handed Stefan a drink noticing his mood.

"Shut up."

Damon smirked "Hey no judgment, blondes are your type we get it." He patted Stefan's back, who raised his eyebrows in confusion "I know I'm gonna regret it but what the hell are you talking about?" He asked

Damon chuckled "Never mind brother." He said and ordered more booze for him.

* * *

"Rough day?" Matt asked handing him another bottle of scotch, Stefan send him a look.

"What? Counseling is part of the job." Matt defended himself, Stefan snorted in reply.

After observing him for minute Matt smirked "Let me guess...this has something to do with Caroline?" He assumed, Stefan didn't answer and take a huge gulp from the bottle "I'll take that as a yes." Matt snickered.

"Don't you have work to do?" Stefan hissed

"No, it's a slow day. What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." Stefan said annoyed

Matt didn't buy it "Yeah 'nothing' caused you to day-drink like Damon when he broke up with Elena." He said "Come on, I'm just trying to help man."

"Arrr fine, Caroline is friends with Enzo that's why I'm upset, happy?" Stefan snapped

"So?" Matt was confused "She's been friends with him for a few months now." Stefan groaned "So...it bothers me that Caroline prefers Enzo as a friend then me." He exclaimed, taking another large sip.

"Sure that's the only thing that bothers you?" Matt teased him; he knew exactly why that bothered him so much, even if he doesn't see it himself.

"What does that mean?" Stefan stared at him angry, yet completely oblivious.

Matt shook his head amused "Never mind dude." He said.

* * *

"Thank you Stefan but you really didn't have to - hah it's no problem." Stefan shrugged placing the box on the floor "Is this the last one?" He asked, she nods and closes the door before turning back to him.

"Ok then, what can I help you with?" Liz Forbes asked looking at him "Are you looking for Caroline?"

"N- Actually yes. I've been looking for her all day, Elena hasn't seen her and she's not answering my calls...I'm just a little worried." Stefan said sliding his hands to his pockts.

"Well I don't know exactly where she is but I know she's with that Enzo guy- is something wrong?" She asked, not missing Stefan's jaw clenching and the anger in his eyes.

"No." He said, Liz raised an eyebrow in a doubt

Stefan bit his lip "I don't like him." He finally stated.

"I've noticed." Liz laughed "But I'm sure it's nothing." She tried to insure him while opening one of the boxes taking it contents out carefully, placing it on the coffee table. "I'm pretty sure he knows she's off limits." she added suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused.

Liz glared at him for a second before bursting into laughter "Huh…Never mind." She said with a smile, shaking her head lightly.

_Why do people keep saying it?_ Stefan wondered

* * *

"So...you and Caroline huh?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows, a smirk covered her face.

Stefan groaned "Oh not you too." He begged.

Elena laughed "Get asked that question a lot don't you?" She grabbed another French fries from the plate and dipped it in ketchup before eating it.

"Pretty much." Stefan rolled his eyes taking a French fries himself

"You know, I think she's starting to forgive you." Elena mentioned taking a sip from her drink; Stefan snored "Yeah right."

"No really, I mean she starting to acknowledge your existence when you in a room together. That's a start right? "Elena had problem keeping a straight face with that statement.

"I guess." He murmured bitter, he would give anything to have his friend back

"Why don't you just tell her?" Elena suggested all of a sudden, grinning at him.

"Tell her what?" Stefan frowned.

Elena burst into laughter; tears began to appear in her eyes "Good one." She said still laughing "No but seriously you should tell her." she continued and wiped the tears off the corner of her eye.

"Elena, I honestly have no idea what you talking about." Stefan said his voice full of confusion.

Elena stared at him wide-eyed, stunned "Oh wow, really? I mean it's...it's..." Her words died down as she looked him in the eyes "You're serious?" Stefan nodded "Wow." She muttered again, a silence fall upon them.

"What should I tell her?" Stefan wondered curious, breaking the silence.

"Oh nothing." Elena said brushing him off "Never - Mind? Yeah I know." Stefan blurted out annoyed.

* * *

"A little bit jealous, aren't we now?" The voice came from his left, he'd recognize it anywhere; the anger began building up in his chest

"What do you want?" Stefan asked while Enzo took the seat next to him, much to his dismay.

"Relax Stefan I just want a drink." Enzo grinned and ordered himself a drink "I think you could use one too." He pointed out, his eyes wondering to the spot Stefan's been glued to all night; Caroline, dancing with some guy from her college.

"I would have offered to cut in but I have a feeling it will only get you more upset, wouldn't it?" Enzo grinned, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

Stefan rolled his eyes "I don't care." He exclaimed.

"You don't care?" Stefan nods in agreement "So I guess you wouldn't mind me sleeping with Caroline either then?" Enzo wondered a wicked smile on his face; he knew how to push Stefan's buttons.

Stefan felt his heart drops to his stomach, his jaw cling and an urge to punch the smile right off Enzo's smug face; more than usual "No I wouldn't." Stefan said, his voice betraying him.

"You're a terrible liar Stefan." Enzo smirked "But don't worry I don't go after other guy's girls. There's no need to get your knickers in a twist" He said standing up ready to leave.

"What?" Stefan blurted out in confusion.

Enzo stopped his eyebrow lifting, surprise on his face "I see Damon wasn't kidding." He began to laugh "You really are _thick_." He shook his head and left

Stefan frowned, his eyes following Enzo for a second, wondering what he meant before letting it go. Returning his attention to Caroline and _that guy_ while his brain kept screaming _it doesn't bother me._

* * *

"What's up with those two?" Bonnie asked, not taking her eyes off the scene before her; Caroline and Stefan fighting, as usual apparently.

Jeremy and Matt looked up, smiles dancing on their faces "Ooh that?" Matt asked nodding towards both of them "That is what two idiots look like." He said shaking his head slightly, Jeremy smirked.

"So what you're saying is, they like each other?" Bonnie asked amused. The said two didn't even look at her; way too focused on the other to care what they were talking about.

"Try telling Stefan that." Damon voice joined when he entered the room before Matt could answer "I swear that boy is as thick as a brick wall." He sighed over dramatically and collapsed to the armchair near them.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him "Is he denying it or really doesn't know?" Bonnie referred the question to Matt, ignoring Damon "I think he really doesn't know." Matt replied honestly.

"Wow." Bonnie said, a little bit shocked "I mean I knew he had feeling for her, I just thought he'd tell her by now...or at least realize it - Whoa wow!" Damon cut her off "What do you mean you knew? You weren't even here for the past six months." Damon narrowed his eyes; all three of them stared at her confused.

Bonnie laughed at their reactions "Oh come on." She exclaimed "You're honestly going to tell me you didn't think your brother had feeling for Caroline before? I mean he died for her for god's sake." She said and grabbed a glass from the table.

Damon frowned and thought about it for a second, sure he always thought there was somewhat more then friendship there, but he never really thought something will happen "I guess I did." He admitted quietly "But I don't think it counts, broody is all heroic like that." Damon added, glaring at his brother who just finished fighting with Caroline because she stormed off.

"There are only two people he'd die for without hesitation." Bonnie said slowly "And one of them is sitting right here." She simply stated as Stefan came back to the living room, Damon was taken aback by that, his mouth slightly opened.

Stefan reached the bottles, and filled himself a glass of bourbon and drank it all right away.

"Any luck?" Damon asked smirking; Stefan ignored him refilling the glass.

"Can you tell me why she insists on staying angry with me?" Stefan suddenly asked Bonnie and leaned against the wall, looking so much like a lost puppy that Bonnie started to feel sorry for him; she knew what's it like to be on Caroline's bad side..._and it isn't pretty _she thought_._

"Stefan..." Bonnie started slowly, amused by the whole situation itself "I don't think she's angry at you for the reasons you think she is. In fact there's nothing for her to be angry at anymore." Bonnie said hoping Stefan will catch on, because as Caroline's friend she wasn't allowed to take his side in this, or help him.

Stefan looked confused, frowning he asked "And what does that mean?"

"Never - If one more person say never mind I swear I'll rip someone's head off." Stefan cut her off growling through his teeth.

"Let me guess, it will be Enzo's?" Jeremy asked sarcastically, the rest burst into laughter, Damon fist bomb him "Nice one little Gilbert." He snickered.

Stefan groaned in frustration lifting his hands in defeat "Whatever." He hissed before storming off to his room.

"You know, running away from your problem won't make Enzo's head decapitated itself!" Damon yelled after him, it caused Bonnie and Matt to laugh so hard 'till tears fall from their eyes, and Jeremy nearly falling off the couch.

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"What?" Stefan asked as innocently as possible, he knew this was coming, he was afraid of this. But he knew he had to face her sooner or later.

Lexi left almost immediately after she came back, saying she had some unfinished business to take care of, but not before promising they'll have a serious talk as soon as she comes back. He pretty much knew what they'll talk about.

"I'll tell you what!" Lexi exclaimed slamming her bag on the table and snatching the book off his hands "I just had a very interesting talk with Bonnie and Elena." She said giving him the 'you're such an idiot' look.

"Oh." Stefan muttered; _he's screwed_ he thought.

"Yeah oh…" Lexi mimicked him and snored "Did you really think I won't find out? Or that we won't talk about this?" She wondered. _Here we go_ Stefan thought and stood up getting himself a glass.

"First of all, you're a jackass." Lexi started taking a seat on his bed "Second of all...I told you so!" She practically sang at that point "And thirdly, what the hell is wrong with you?!" She asked looking at him with narrowed eyes, furious.

Stefan made a face, offended "What - Don't _what_ me!" Lexi interrupted him "I know you're not that blind Stefan." She said calmly "Deep down you know what I'm talking about. You just don't want to admit it. Because if you do, you'll have to admit that it's real, and you're afraid of what will happen when you do. That scares the crap out of you." She finished her little speech quietly.

Stefan felt a lump in his throat "What are you - Normally I'll let you figure it out yourself but in this case...the faster you realized it, the better." Lexi cut him off again, muttering more to herself than to him "Everyone sees it but you." She said "You're in love dumbass!" A small smile appeared on her face.

Stefan on the other hand looks like she spilled vervain all over him; his eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh come on." Lexi called "It's not like I just discovered the moon for you."

"I-I..." Was all Stefan could say, Lexi rolled her eyes and fall back on the bed, letting him process the_ news_.

"I'm in love with Caroline?" Stefan said a couple minutes later, more of announcing it then questioning it.

"Holy crap!" A voice cried out "He finally gets it!" They both turned to look; Damon was leaning on the door frame "Oh I was here for a while." Damon answered before Lexi could ask "Just wanted to see how it'll turn out." He smirked "But seriously? One talk with you, that's all it takes?" He wondered raising his eyebrows, Lexi shrugged.

"So …what are you gonna do now brother?" Damon asked snickering as he walked into the room crossing his arms; Stefan in the meanwhile went back to his shook state.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag, Hah?"Lexi joked glaring at Damon, leaving Stefan with his thoughts "Sure took him a while though." There were mocking in her tone, she giggled while Damon smirked.

**_A/N_\- I'm sorry about the daily in the update, I'm having a little writing block and I was hoping this will inspire new ideas. By the way you are welcome to send me any ideas you have for fics or dabbles you want me to write, I'll try to do my best : )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, I'm turning this story into a bunch of one-shots about the characters of the show teasing steroline...feel free to leave requests ;) I'll try my best to make them all happen.**_

_**By the way, did anyone else died druing that kissing sence? I know I did.**_

* * *

_** \- **_**_set before the steroline scenes in 6x14_**

"You're gonna help her do what?!"

Stefan rolled his eyes over his brother's dramatic tone "I'm gonna help Caroline setup her family's cabin." He repeated his words, opening the drawer of his dresser and grabbing a few more clothes before throwing them to the open bag on his bed. He closed the bag and pulled the strap over his shoulder while walking towards the stairs with Damon following him.

"So let me get this straight..." Damon said slowly "You're gonna go alone, with blonde, in the woods..." He emphasizing each word teasingly "To help her setup a cabin for her dying mom?" He finished raising his eyebrows at him. Despite the mocking in his voice Stefan didn't miss the pain flashing through Damon's eyes. Liz was one of his closest friends, and he knew her upcoming death affecting him more than he shows.

"Yep." Stefan nodded walking into the living room to find Alaric, Jeremy and Elena all gathered in the room, watching them as they entered.

Oh right, Stefan remembered, Jeremy's leaving today.

"So...I guess this is goodbye." Stefan said laying his bag on the armchair "I would love to stay and...chat but I kinda promised Caroline I'll help her." He reached out his hand to Jeremy "Oh come on dude." Jeremy said after seeing his extended hand "Don't I get a hug? You are my favorite brother after all." Jeremy joked, Stefan chuckled and gave him a goodbye hug, patting him on the back.

"Hey!" Damon suddenly exclaimed from his place by the door frame. They broke the hug to look at him. Elena stood behind him on the step, her arms were wrapped around him while her fingers were drawing circles on his chest, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Stefan thought he'd feel pain or anger at that scene but he felt nothing but happiness for both of them. Elena caught his eye and smiled at him, and he found himself smiling right back at her.

Stefan looked back at Jeremy who smirked and raised his hands in defense "Sorry but he never killed me." He said

"The kid got a point." Alaric agreed, laughing Damon was about to argue but then shrugged "Yeah..." He murmured, Elena rubbed his shoulders lightly to comfort him, but looked on the verge of laughing at him herself.

Stefan placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder "Good luck Jeremy." He said with a smile, and he really meant it, that kid deserved to be happy "See you around I guess." Jeremy nodded in thanks.

Stefan suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out seeing it was Caroline checking on him, he was late "I have to go or Caroline will kill me." He murmured "I promised I'll help her load her car."

"Well, ain't someone desperate to earn more boyfriend points?" Damon smirked and winked at him, Jeremy and Alaric snickered at that and Elena hit him across the chest trying to hide her own knowing grin.

"It's not like that!" Stefan hissed and grabbed his bag pulling it over his head, sliding the phone to his jacket.

"Okay Stefan, whatever you say." Elena said, failing to keep a straight face, Stefan rolled his eyes again, snatched his keys off the table and walked towards the door.

"We won't belive you." Damon added once Stefan left the room.

"I heard that!" Stefan said and slammed the door behind him


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This time it's Caroline ;) And Sarah's the one teasing her. I really like her character, can't wait 'till she and Caroline have a sense let's hope they won't kill her off before that happens.**

* * *

_**\- Somewhere in the future and also some barolena feels**_

"So, What's with you and Stefan?"

Caroline turned to look at Sarah with wide eyes. Sarah had only learned the truth about her family a few days ago, Stefan told Damon the truth about her and he has surprisingly taken it very well. The three of them spent an entire day getting to know each other better, and She was going to stay at the Boarding house for a the next week or two before returning to her college.

"What do you mean? We're friends." Caroline wondered innocently, trying to ignore Elena's and Bonnie's snickers. They were sitting on the beds in their dorm, keeping her company as Stefan asked; not that they minded, Sarah was great.

Sarah smirked and raised her eyebrows "Really? You gonna play it like that?" She asked "Even though I caught the both of you in a very unfriendly situation last night?"

Caroline turned bright red. Elena and Bonnie looked at her shocked "What?!" They both screamed.

"Sarah!" Caroline hissed, Sarah just shrugged as a replay "They were bound to find out eventually, you two aren't very...discreet, to say the least." She said "Matt caught you in the alley behind the bar just last week, he told me. And I doubt that you are fooling Damon in any way." Sarah added laughing, Caroline sighed.

She and Stefan had been together for nearly two months now. After she turned back her humanity Stefan and her finally had that talk about their feelings, only they ended up not doing much talking. They decided to keep it a secret, to see if it can take them somewhere serious before they tell people, and give her time to grieve her mother properly. After that time has passed they still haven't told anyone, each of them found different excuses to why not. But a few of their friends did find out; Matt caught them making out in the alley, Alaric walked in on them at the boarding house and so did Sarah, and they were pretty sure Damon knew all along. That only left Tyler, Bonnie and Elena.

"Care, is that truth?" Elena asked, pulling Caroline out of her thoughts. She looked up at them and swallowed the lump in her throat nervously "Yes." She finally said "We've been dating for almost two months." She admitted.

Bonnie and Elena eyes grew wide with surprise "Why didn't you tell us?" Bonnie wondered "Yeah we would have been happy for you, you know that right?" Elena asked.

"Of course I know that." Caroline exclaimed frustrated "It's just...It's complicated." She blurted. She was glad Elena was okay with them being together, and even gladder to not see jealousy in her eyes. Elena's past with Stefan was a big reason she wanted to keep the relationship a secret "I guess, it was easier to pretend it was just the two of us for a while..." Caroline said, her voice full of guilt "I'm sorry. You have every right to be upset. I know I should have told you sooner." She apologized.

Elena and Bonnie shared a look, Bonnie sighed and said "We're not mad; we just wish you would have told us. We're your friends, we love you and we understand and we're more than happy for you." She finished. Elena nodded in agreement.

Caroline broke into a smile and she pulled both of them into a tight hug "Thanks." she whispered "I love you guys too."

"Yeah yeah...now let's get to the good stuff." Elena laughed as they broke the hug "Tell us everything!" She said.

"Yeah we want details!" Bonnie joined, a grin on her face.

"But not too much detail, I've seen enough yesterday." Sarah said making a face.

An hour later when while making their way to Caroline's car Elena froze in place, tagging on Bonnie's arm "Crap." She cursed

"What?" Bonnie asked as the rest of them stopped too.

"I just realized we owe Damon ten bucks." She said pouting.

The four of them burst into laughter.


End file.
